


Whispering your name on my lips

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pining Kyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: the sequel fic to "The Look in Your eyes", taking place the following day, Kyo's pov.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Whispering your name on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Those for asking about a sequel to the fic, here it is! :)

Kyo lays on his futon, staring up at the ceiling. He's been thinking about what happened yesterday with Tohru. _Tohru, sweet girl Tohru_ doing _that_. He wonders what she must've been thinking about while touching herself.

Kyo growls to himself, his cat ears popping out of his head, face flushing red. _Have I been living with Shigure for this long where I start thinking this way?_ He almost wants to march himself downstairs and ask Yuki to punch him. He may not even need to. 

Sighing heavily, Kyo places his arm over his eyes. That image of Tohru, so clear in his head. When did she start doing that? How often? God, he'd die if he ever would think to ask her such questions.

He'd only been wanting to come to see her, with a question about an assignment from school but then he was very surprised to find her in such a moment. Honestly he never believed Tohru would ever do something like that. But she was only human too, with feelings and desires and hopes. And to be completely frank, as much as it had shocked him...it had also been incredibly arousing. 

If only he could've helped her continue... maybe get her to that point...

GAHH

 _No, No, No_ He thinks, shaking his head. His body is betraying him, his lower part already responding to the mental image in his head.

"Fuck it" He swears, shoving down his pants and boxers. His left-hand grips his length, it's hard and twitching ready to be touched. 

He whispers her name on his lips. "Tohru..."

His door opens and a cold sweat rushes through him as he pulls up his pants. Does no one ever knock first?? 

Then he remembers doing something similar.. but brushes that thought aside to sit up.

He glares openly at the person at the door. An instant mood killer. Of course - freaking Shigure would catch him like this. He grumbles loudly, about to get up and punch Shigure into the sun. 

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" 

"What the hell, you damn dog! Can't I get a little privacy here?!" 

"Tohru wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready. " Shigure says, turning and shutting the door behind him.

Kyo's eye twitches, making a mental note to get himself a lock for his door. 

Unfortunately, with the mood gone, he changes into different pairs of pants and boxers. Fucking Shigure.

When he exits his room, heading down the stairs to the living room he hears Tohru's voice.

"Is Kyo coming down?" She's asking.

"I think he was just about to..." Shigure's smirk could be seen in his mind's eye and Kyo fumes.

He storms into the room. "YOU ARE SO DEAD." 


End file.
